Fangs and Tales
by ILuffyGaara
Summary: Something that came to me out of the blue, If its liked I'll continue. Eventual EdwardXJacob. Story build up EphraimXCarlisle. Open for ideas!


_I`ve just left the Volturi Manor I can no longer reside there…_

_Its madding, they play with the humans slithering through them like a spider does with that of flies of which became trapped in their webs, toying with them prolonging their lives for days, months! Giving them hope only to slaughter them like cattle. They care not if family member will miss them._

_Mother, daughters, brothers, never grandparents I suppose they like the taste of the younger ones. I`ve seen them drink they blood of a newborn baby, if my heart were alive and beating I'm sure it would break._

_I never spoke my thoughts out to them yet…I think Aros knew it all bothered me. Such a spiteful and wicked individual I cannot call him a man. _

_None of us can be called man I chuckle at this. He always made sure to call me to the feedings I tried so hard to avoid by going out or staying in the courtyard rather than be in the feeding chamber with them. _

_Such wicked creatures. _

_Anyways I wish to put that behind me I plan to go to Wisconsin and there I shall practice medicine I wish to help the humans I feel it will be good for me. _

_If father could see me now he would be so disappointed in me, and I'd be dead. Son or not I know he would not stand for what I am today. I want to make amends though I haven`t actually done anything wrong I've come to conclude this; I was just following in his footsteps. I believe I just wasn`t any good at slaying what I am today. _

_On my journey to Wisconsin via train ride I encountered humans who smiled, held conversations, and some never stop talking. It was a joy to not see tears, hear the wails of agony on blood stained faces, starving bodies kept feed so blood flow wouldn`t deplete but not enough to be healthy. I even encountered a doctor said his name was very kind man maybe in his late 40`s. We talked for hours he told me a few key facts about the medical practice which were well appreciated I enjoyed myself over all. _

_Such simple people. _

_Finally I've gotten my Medical Degree with a Bachelors in Chemistry from the UW-Madison, I am content with myself but I plan to move further up of course. My next stop would be Washington, once again taking the train I enjoyed the long ride, everlasting blue skies, and once again holding so conversions with other fellow travelers. This time I had the pleasure of meeting a young couple just married and pregnant I could see the joy stitched onto Marilyn`s face such a pretty name. Her husband whose name was Fred was just as over joyed. Marilyn became somewhat attached me to during our ride maybe because I told her I was a doctor. Always having me touch her tummy asking questions._

"_Is this normal, Carlisle?"_

"_Is spotting normal?"_

"_Did you feel that Carlisle?"  
_

_She made me laugh a hearty laugh strong lungs that require no oxygen boomed with joy. She always joked around because of her baby's ability to kick up a storm._ _"An athlete! Football! Maybe track and field!", whilst her husband chided her. Such a treat it was to spend time with them._

_Once I arrived in Washington I traveled to a small town by the name of Forks, I hear the fog is so thick the sun hardly shines through and when it does it's not for long due to the rain. Mm yes the unpredictable weather will be perfect. _

_I arrive its beautiful and rumors are being held up so far the fog is a thick gray on which most eyes would never make out who or what was a good five feet ahead of them._

_Perfect._

_I came across a house for sale six bedrooms the real-estate woman thought it was a hoax seeing as it's only me I laughed and assured her no nonsense though. My house is beautiful with large window panes facing the lush green forest trees and spacious rooms, I am content with the lush tree and forest background far enough inward for much needed privacy and not too far away for people to think a psycho killer is hiding out in the woods. _

_After a much needed cleanout my house sparkled and smelled of pine and bleach it would soon fade away though. I`ll use the pine again it's such a wonderful aroma. Now for decorations! _

_I busied myself over the next half of a year decorating and taking up a general practice in the town becoming quite involved here I liked Forks. The towns people were so in tune with one another always ready to help out or dropping off pies they often paid me this way instead it wasn`t a very rich town and I've got money from my years and I stress years of existence. Those who could did and those who couldn`t I would not force but they always found odd little ways. _

_I did come to notice a man however, it's funny though he smells more like a dog, a very damp one at that. He`s never close enough for me to see more than a glance of his long black her and his clothing hinders the smell but it's there none the less wet dog is very over powering ugh… _

_I keep assuring myself that he maybe has a pet dog that he`s very fond of, I say to myself that he`ll come to the practice eventually._

_Everyone gets sick right?_

_Wrong!_

_It`s been a full year now and still nothing I know nothing of this mystery man, I ask the towns people of him they say his name is Ephraim Black. Most of the woman tell me he is a very strong and healthy man, and that they have never even him sneeze much less cough._

_The men say he`s a hardworking and honest man which is good enough for them.._

_I needed more than general information, I had to figure out a way to have a conversation with him, but little did I know I wasn't the only one who needed more than a little info._

_Wet dog_

_It's a disgusting smell I can tell you that, but why would Ephraim be around this area so late at night it should be half past twelve_

_I looked toward the window from where I sat it was open I had nothing to fear after all for me it was perfectly safe._

_I needed to investigate quickly standing I made way to the window peering out into the plush forest I saw nothing but I knew my eyes deceived me. I stood rooted to that spot for what felt like twenty minutes yet I could still smell him so I knew he was there._

_What in the hell was he doing out there? I questioned myself for the thousandth time even though I strongly believe that I am a very reasonable and persevering in stressful, confusing, even weird situation. Tonight however I seemed a little more on edge like something was going to happen I felt like I was condemned so much for feeling perfectly safe. Wait…_

_There standing right there in line of sight was Ephraim he shed his clothing apparently because he was naked, which I couldn`t help but raise my golden eyebrows at. Wasn`t It chilly outside? His skin glows in moonlight I must say such tanned toned legs holding upright an evenly matched body. He looked about twenty-one maybe a year or two younger with soft eyes that adorned his high cheek bone structure allowing his nose to broaden slightly tipped at the end his lips there was no way other to describe them other than plump and supple, flowing black hair lazily swayed with the breeze framing the most perfect face I had ever in all my life seen. And then he was gone._

_Vanished! I panicked poking my head further out of the window till my golden eyes widen in fright and I tumbled onto my bottom. Looking up at what I knew to be no normal man on behalf of it wasn't possible for a human to simply enter through that window being that it was much too high._

_I'm pretty sure if I were alive at this present time my starkly pale white face would put any glowing coal to shame with its redness I was almost thankful. I saw him bend toward his ankle to untie from what I could tell it was fabric a pant to be exact. Oh! I guess he must noticed my discomfort. _

"_Who are you?" he then questioned. _

_I couldn't help but stare at him his voice was deep bass lulling in my ears I wished and longed to hear again I needed to answer him, pick myself up. I haven`t felt so flustered in many MANY years. _

_Pushing myself from the ground with caution I dusted whatever dust particles I pretended were on my trousers and replied, _

"_Carlisle Cullen I work at the general practice in town, been here one year and counting." I smiled while offering my hand which he stared at narrowed his eyes and rephrased the question._

"_What are you?" he said this time. _

_I wasn`t ready for that. "Excuse me?" _

"_Do not play coy!" he all but snarled at me nose upturned in a sneer he asked the question.  
"What are you?"_

_My mind was a wreck at this point hundreds of different scenarios played within my mind, I could accuse him of trespassing and call the police the man did show up naked after all, yet I felt strange could I tell him? I had been so lonely for so long I had other around me yes but they couldn't fill the compassionless void I felt. Could this man? _

_Ridiculous! I chided myself. Going with a last minute resort if anything I popped a question of my own._

"_I could ask you the same my friend." I felt accomplished when I saw his eyebrows raise at my question, or maybe because I had called him friend either way I wanted to show I meant no harm towards him._

"_Shape shifter." He answered with a small voice._

_Once again I was puzzled where was his bravado? I watched him intently but his eyes would not meet my own... _

"_Vampire" I answered after a minute of silence.  
_

_It was back. All the bravado the anger it seemed to spring out of him sporadically! I was slow to react when he grabbed my arm and jerked hard demanding answers from me as if I had done something wrong. Why was I here, did I plan to harm others, were there more of my kind.  
It was all too much!_

"_Stop it." I hissed snatching my arm away "I`ve been here a year if I had planned to drain this town I could have already." _

_Rubbing my arm as if it hurt was out of habit I concluded before I continued "Of course there others, you are certainly not the only shifter." I spat at him._

"_I'm a fucking doctor!" I added for emphasis._

"_Why are you here then, Doctor?" he drawled the words as he said it every fiber of his being said that he still didn't trust me. _

"_I choose to live here because it's quiet, percentage of being exposed is at a minimum, I've taken a liking to the folks here, and I like my house." There It was all laid out now all I needed was understanding. _


End file.
